heroica_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fields of Glory
Once a simple farm owned by Old Mack Donauld and located near Eubric Freeport, it became infested with monsters at the beginning of the game. The old farmer didn't give up on it, though, but turned it into a hunting grounds for the heroes of Heroica, renaming it as the Fields of Glory. From there on, heroes could travel there to fight increasingly challenging monsters to gain Glory Points that can be traded for unique prizes. Law of the Fields of Glory #You may only fight in the party that you entered the fields with. If even one of the party members wishes to quit, the entire party will be forced to leave the fields immediately. Likewise, if the entire party falls in a battle, they will have to leave the fields to recover from their injuries. #You may advance through the fields along the designated paths from a location to another. You will engage into one battle at each location. The location will remain empty after the battle until you leave the fields. Each location has its own combination of monsters that frequent there. For example, you may find aquatic monsters in places with water, and fiery monsters in dry places. The further you travel in the fields, the more challenging monsters you will encounter, but the items they drop will also improve. #Winning battles at the fields will not only give you experience and the occasional item, but you also gain an increasing amount Glory Points (GP). The first battle in the fields will net each party member one GP, the second battle two GP and so forth. You will gain GP even if you personally were knocked out or fled, just as long as the battle was victorious. The GP gain will reset after every visit to the fields, so if you leave and return with another party, your first battle in that group will once again net you only one GP. You can exchange your gained GP for prizes upon leaving the fields. The remaining GP is saved for another visit to the fields so you can get your hands into the best prizes. #Aside from the common monsters you encounter in the fields, there is always one highly powerful Roaming Monster hiding somewhere in the fields. If a party manages to defeat such a monster, they will gain extra GP and a special title, and a new Roaming Monster will appear when the next party enters the fields. #There are four Sanctuaries scattered around the fields. There are no monsters in these locations, but heroes with bedrolls may rest to replenish their health and ether there once per Sanctuary per visit. Locations F. The Donauld Farm Sanctuaries: C. Central Sanctuary W. Western Sanctuary N. Northern Sanctuary E. Eastern Sanctuary Easy: 1. Derelict Windmill 2. Sheep Meadow 3. Corn Maze 4. Apple Orchard 5. Pumpkin Patch 6. Muddy Riverbank Mediocre: 7. Hollow Oak 8. Weeping Woods 9. Misty Pond 10. Raging Rapids 11. Butterfly Plains 12. Ghastly Marsh 13. Gust Ridge Difficult: 14. Howling Hills 15. Jagged Pass 16. Firefly Mire 17. Haunted Ruins 18. Forsaken Mine 19. Broken Bridge 20. Rainbow Falls 21. Mushroom Grove Hard: 22. Burning Forest 23. Scorched Moors 24. Timehenge 25. Caverns of the Dark Dwarves 26. Golden Cave 27. Helvetia’s Cauldron 28. Loch Mess 29. Island of Solitude 30. Nixie Lair Enemies Threshold Monsters The three distant reaches of the Fields were once guarded by three great monsters. Only when they were defeated could the lands beyond be reached. Defeating them merited bonus Glory Points. *Crystal Titan (guarded the mountains to the north) *Jade Kraken (guarded the lakelands to the east) *Obsidian Dragon (guarded the moors to the west) Roaming Monsters After the threshold monsters were defeated, one powerful monster at a time was released into the Fields as an additional challenge. Only when one was found and defeated would another one be unleashed. Defeating a roaming monster also merited extra Glory Points. *Chameleon Serpent Common Monsters There are hundreds of types of monsters living in the Fields, from lowly vermin to beasts of legend. Category:Locations